Morbid Addiction
by FFFFsephychibi
Summary: Kairi has an eating disorder, and is addicted to the wrong things. She is slowly killing herself... AU, SxK, RxK
1. Drama Drama

**"Morbid Addiction (first 2 chapters have been revised)**

**By: FFFFsephyChiBi**

**Summary: Kairi has an eating disorder, and is addicted to the wrong things. She is slowly killing herself... AU, SxK, RxK**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to itself :D!**

**A/N: Hi all! This is my FIRST fic! Yay! Um... okay this fic will show a DIFFERENT SIDE TO KAIRI. It's kinda ... .erm... different! Might I say... I hope you will like! BTW...I screwed up all the ages Kairi: 15, Tifa: 17, Selphie: 17... um... more characters in later chapters...**

**WARNINGS: Drug references and bad language!**

* * *

**.:DMHS aka Destiny Memorial High School:. (About 2 months into the school year)**

"Better watch where your going, skank!" Five tall, very stereotypical pretty girls in a clan giggled, and shoved the defenseless girl into a nearby locker. They teared at her hair, and knocked her books out of her hands onto the floor. They grabbed her purse and threw it half way down the hall.

The Reddish-maroon haired girl with glowing purple eyes had been caught off guard, she glared back at the walking sluts, cornered. Her short plaid blue mini skirt, and white t-shirt were filthy. They smelled like moldy food that had been rotting for weeks.

"Damn girl! You smell like you've been thrown in a trash can!" A random guy yelled from the opposite side of where she was leaning into her locker.

"Hehe...Yeah... That's exactly what happened..." Angrily thinking to herself. She watched the clusters of all different grades go by, pointing and laughing at her reeking stench. Everyone happened to be ganging up on her today.

"See, this is what happens when Kairi sleeps around." One of the juniors from the clan that had shoved her into the locker earlier, stated. "Here , suck on some more banana's. Maybe you'll gain a pound or two?" She laughed with amusement, tossing a banana at her. Seeing Kairi's face light up with rage.

Kairi clenched her teeth making a fist, her eye twitching from exhaustion. She wanted to kick Tifa's ass, but she couldn't. She had already gotten two suspensions earlier this year. "Friggin hoe..." She mumbled under her breath. Storming away, she punched a locker putting a dent in it.

"KAIRI!" Tifa shouted at her in an unpleasant tone. Kairi was shoved back into a locker. She felt Tifa breathing down her neck. She knew Tifa heard her. " What was that again Kairi!" Tifa grabbed the shorter girl by the collar and lifted her into the air. Smashing her back into the locker once more. Kairi could smell her preppy breath... She couldn't take that... watermelon burst lip gloss any longer. "YOUR A HOE!" She shouted glaring her into the eyes, then kneed her in the stomach. Tifa immediately let go, collapsing on her knees to the floor.

Kairi smirked, walking away she tripped over her own two feet and fell into a boys arms. "Oh... Um, eh...erm... Sorry... Hehe." She chuckled out of embarrassment and froze when she gazed upon the boy who was holding her up.

"Hehe... It's alright." He smiled back. Kairi paused, daydreaming about his good looks. He was at least 6 inches taller than her, with big blue stunning eyes. His hair was a light brown, spiked up, and looked as though half a bottle was needed to keep it up. His uniform top was unbuttoned all the way so you could see his tight white t-shirt underneath.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as Kairi snapped out of her daze.

"No, everythings fine!" She blushed... She had always choked around the really hott guys.

"Alright, just lookout where your walking next time, k? Oh and I think this is your purse, right?" He handed it to her, "Oh yeah thanks about that!" She took it from his hands and smiled gently. He winked at her, and moved to his next class. Kairi nodded and blushed feeling all tingly inside.

"Tee hee... That was a really messed up morning…" She looked back at Tifa who was flipping her off from afar. Kairi ignored her and continued to her regular class.

**.:Later that day... Kairi's lunch...:.**

Kairi was one of the few who had always come to lunch right before the bell had rung, which made her last in line to get some food . She was eager this time to get to lunch early, she wanted to see 'that boy' who helped her out earlier.

She dashed down the narrow halls sprinting into the cafeteria. She grasped a tray and flung it out of it's resting place and bashed Selphie in the face. Without caring she grabbed some of that good old greasy cafeteria pizza and zoomed into the eating area to find 'that boy'.

This place was the hellhole for Kairi all year. Not only was there barely anyplace to sit, but not too many people liked her. Therefore she was always slumped up in a corner with the other rejects.

But to her surprise (since she was early) she found 'that boy' sitting at an empty table all by his lonesome. She began to nervously strut over to the table. "Hey-" She was cut off by Tifa and her 4 scumbag friends. They all planted their bombshell bodies into the seats and began to flirt with him.

Kairi deeply sighed, seeing that there was no point in arguing with Tifa. So she made her way over to her little corner, and joined the other rejects who backed away from the god awful smell that still lingered on her clothes.

"HEY KAIRI!" She snapped out of her thoughts when Tifa hollered across the lunchroom so all could hear her upcoming threat. "Listen up skank, meet me at the abandoned Island south of here, 4:00. Or I'll come by your house and fuck you up there." She snickered with her and the other 4.

Kairi stood up, threw away her trash, and walked towards the happily chuckling Tifa, "Alright, 4:00 it is... I'll kick your ass then." She smirked at the revengeful look Tifa gave her. Kairi wasn't afraid of Tifa alone, she could handle that. It's not like this was the first time she had gotten into a fistfight with her.

As she made her way out of the lunchroom she had forgotten all about the unknown boy for the moment. Everyone who was there for the past minute was staring and watching the cocky girl, they knew she was going down...

After exiting the lunchroom, Kairi flew down the halls like a bullet to the bathroom, because there was only so much time left till lunch was over. She began to slow down since she had once again realized that she had 10 minutes...

After 2 minutes of walking through numerous empty halls, she finally got to the girls bathroom. She pulled down the cover for the seat in the bathroom stall, sat on it, and took a deep breath...

All year this was her quiet place in school, she had always found a way to relax, in this end of the building. It was known as where all the druggies, goths, rebel punks, wannabes, emo kids, and other stereotypes, etc.. hung out during lunch. She didnt really fit in with any of the other groups of people. Instead she fit into her own personal group that consisted of herself, and the exception of a few other people…

"Tifa's a friggin bitch...", She said reading the statement someone wrote on the stalls. "Haaaahhh… Bitch." She ignored the many written about her practically covering the surrounding 4 walls. Obviously it was Tifa's doing. Sometimes Kairi felt more mature, being only a sophomore in high school. Tifa caused way more drama than Kairi ever had… Trying to put it all behind her, she reached into her purse pocket and felt around for a cigarette…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Yay, the end of the first chapter. This was revised, and I think it's a lot better now :D! This story is gonna get pretty intense! So I hope you enjoy it…**

**Read and Review please :D! Woot.. Im done...**


	2. Bad Situation

**"Morbid Addiction" (revised chapter)**

**By: FFFFsephychibi**

**Summary: Kairi has an eating disorder, and is addicted to the wrong things. She is slowly killing herself... AU, SxK, RxK**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KH/2 or COM in any particular way.**

**A/N: The second chapter, now we are gonna get a little further into detail here…. I don't know why I'm writing a fic about Kairi/the kh characters being druggies. It's so out of her character, but man, it's really fun…**

**WARNINGS: This chapter is rated sorta rated R because of intense use of drug language. And very bad language, that you should never say in front of your parents.**

* * *

**.:Where we last left off in the BATHROOM:.**

Kairi pulled the tobacco product from her tasseled purse. Stuck it between her two first fingers and passed it underneath the stall. The slightly paler hand grasped it with a purple tinted lighter in the same hand. "Thanks Kai..."

"Welcome...Selphie" She leaned her head against the wall, slowly closing her eyes lids, listening to the sound of a bud being lit up and smoke slowly being escaped from her mouth. "Heh, this sudden thought of trying to quit isn't working Sel..." She looked up at the ceiling.

Silence was elapse.

"Heh, I've tried to quit plenty of times since I started. But I'm 5 years to late kid. You still got a chance you know. Smoking is a dirty habit. I've already lowered myself to... cocaine..." Selphie began to nervously fidget at just the thought of it. She shook her head, trying to get that image out of her mind. "I can't believe what I've become…" She puffed on the cigarette.

Kairi was a little shocked at what Selphie had just admitted… "Well... I've only gone as far as weed. I don't think I'll ever go any further." Or she hoped.

"Hehe...that's what I thought too." Selphie thought to herself.

Another moment of silence fell upon the two girls.

Kairi suddenly jolted her eyes sideways, "Give me the damn butt, I can give up on weed, but not cigarettes. I had a really… startling morning, I need it." Kairi slightly grinned.

"Yeaaah, I heard about that. Tifa needs to mind her own business. I don't understand what she gets from picking on you…" Selphie passed the cigarette under the stall. Kairi ripped it from her hand.

"My my, addicted aren't we?" Selphie chuckled. "Still, consider stopping while you still can..."

"Haha, you think 1 cigarette is gonna kill me? At least not for a few decades huh?" Kairi ignorantly chuckled while she consumed more of the smoke into her small-framed body.

Selphie sighed. "So, about Tifa the great…" Selphie changed the subject.

"Huh?" Kairi narrowed her eyes, concentrating on the stall door infront of her.

"I said, I heard Tifa threatened to fight you today? Watch out, she might use her deadly arsenal boob attack! " Selphie conceitedly laughed along to her own joke.

"Pfft, I might need a bring a bra to confine them, haha!" Kairi laughed. "Oh man I wanna kick her ass so bad" Kairi flushed the finished consumption down the toilet and quickly turned around to gently kick the door open.

"Wow, hopefully you kick her MUCH harder than that!" She enthusiastically teased. "Your pretty strong Kai, so I'm sure you'll be fine." Selphie encouraged her, as she was already out of the stall cleansing her hands. At the time Kairi just looked at Selphie for a moment before she walked over to the mirror and examined herself from the waist up. "No I'm not, I'm very skinny and weak... What if Tifa brings her friends along with her? I couldn't possibly beat all 4 of them at once."

"Well if she does that Kai, she's a pussy. Do you think she would bring her 3 friends to help her, while the whole school is going to be watching your fight?" Which would be embarressing if Kairi lost. Selphie walked over and placed a comforting hand on Kairi's cold delicate shoulder.

"Heh, you'll be there routing for me right?" Kairi turned around smiling innocently.

Selphie looked her straight in the eyes, "No, I'm gonna be off to the side betting on your life. Haha, just kidding!" Punching her arm gently, she winked, "Gotta get my ass to class, see yeah after school okay… I'll walk you home just in case." Selphie grabbed her things and left the bathroom wandering down the hall.

Kairi looked in the mirror and thought about how thankful she was that Selphie was her friend. Together the both of them had always helped eachother out in bad situations like this.

Just as Kairi walked out as well, the bell rang. And that meant only 3 periods where left until school ended, and then the time would come to fight. Kairi speed walked to her next class and nervously walked down the cluttered isle to her seat. There she sat down, and noticed a familiar face next to her. They would be her seat buddy for the rest of the year.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Chapter 2 is complete! I'm sorry it's a little short, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate you all taking the time to do that for me. It's one of the few things that keeps me writing this .. And right now, I'm happy with how it's turning out. So stay tuned :D**

**Please Read an REVIEW!**

**Thanks so much!**


	3. Moving Forward

**"Morbid Addiction**

**By: FFFFsephyChiBi**

**Summary: Kairi has an eating disorder, and is addicted to the wrong things. She is slowly killing herself... AU, SxK, RxK**

**Disclaimer: I purchased the games, but I didn't create them…**

**A/N: Wow, I literally have not updated this story in… 2 years. I'm so sorry… Good news though, I revised the first two chapters, and I've regained interest in this one again :D So I will complete it no matter what. I'm definitely more confident in the writing aspect now. So yay, chapter 3! Get ready for some romance and ass kicking in this chapter!**

**WARNINGS: Drug references and bad language!**

.:During class:.

Kairi sat there, unable to move, she tried all possible methods to keep herself from being distracted. She focused her attention to the front of the class. Feverishly she quickly glanced at him sitting next to her. She didn't even know his name, other than his high school popularity status was way beyond that of hers. And damn, he was good looking.

He wasn't facing her, slumped in his desk, with a sorrowful look towards the teacher. He looked to rather be somewhere else than in the classroom. His long silky silver hair covered most of his face, which happened to be stunning. His gorgeous eyes glowed a bright turquoise through his hair…

Suddenly Kairi and the boy's eyes met. "Hi I'm Riku, I'm sorta new here… You have lovely eyes, what's your name?" Riku started the conversation. He couldn't help but notice Kairi, she wasn't exactly the most beautiful chick he's ever seen. But there was something delicate, cute and sweet about her, that had caught his eye. Her lips were very sculpted and seemed to perk out as she smiled at his comment. He suddenly had a desire to kiss those lips.

Kairi blushed, stunned, and had no idea what to say. "Uh.. oh eh thanks, hahaha… I'm Kairi! I think your eyes are nice too." She returned the compliment, and turned away embarrassed.

"Oh well that's good then, I've made so many friends already today. Would you be my friend too, seeing we have something in common?" Riku asked, winking his eye.

"Oh, sure! You seem like a nice guy… heh" Kairi was still shocked at how forward, but nice he was. No guy had ever really spoken to her like this.

"You smoke?" Riku asked, his voice softer, looking towards his desk.

OH SHIT. Kairi thought, he must have smelled it on her. What would he think if she said yes? She couldn't lie about it, so… At least it got rid of her garbage stench. "Yeaaah… I need a fix every so often, it's how I relax and deal with things. I don't see anything wrong with it. What ever…." She looked down at her desk too, rubbing her arm, she then reached in her purse and pulled out the pack of cigarettes and showed them to Riku.

"Hey, Marlboro lights, good choice! I smoke those too… haha" Riku smiled, showing his white teeth (A/N: which in reality should be yellow), and pulled out his pack of cigarette's to show Kairi.

"How many you got left? I have maybe 7, and I bought the pack this morning, haha." Kairi looked at him as though he was a god. One corner of her mouth lifted forming a smirk. She couldn't believe how much she could relate to this guy she met minutes ago. "Oh wow! I wouldn't have really guessed you smoke too, and I thought I was bad… I have 8, but my friend gave it to me yesterday…." Kairi opened the box, to show him.

"Well-" Riku was interrupted by the start of the class.

Because a few new students where joining the class today, the teacher beamed the words out of her mouth, enunciating every phrase so the class would understand the subject of the course. She hit the blackboard with her pointer. It was rather unnecessary, and quite annoying. The teacher explained the rules of talking: It would eventually lead to being moved in her class, she glared at Kairi and Riku, seeing they already became talk buddies. Kairi and Riku looked at each other, worried, and turned themselves towards the teacher. For the next 30 minutes, the teacher talked… She really liked to talk. Boring, Kairi thought it was so god-damn boring. It was like this every fucking day. Kairi began to fidget, her body was craving a cigarette. She smelled her fingers, they still smelled like tobacco, which made it worse.

5 minutes of the class was only left. It felt like hours to Kairi.

Finally the bell rang. Riku followed Kairi as she raced out of the classroom. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Your going to the bathroom for a smoke right?" he asked her.

"Uh, yeah, wanna come...?" She turned around facing him."Yeah, but lets go outside, where I smoke, k?" He winked tugging her, without saying anything she immediately followed.

They walked half way across the school, up and down stairs, back and forth through hallways. Riku lead her, Kairi was surprised he knew where he was going. They ended up in the back of the school where the lighting was very old and dim. On the ceiling were old rusted pipes that leaked. Riku pushed one of the heavy double doors in front of them open. He held it for Kairi, so it wouldn't smash her frail body.

Outside it was very sunny and warm. The breeze took away most of the heat so the temperature was just right. Kairi and Riku both walked over along the wall of the school to where they could smoke in private. After about a few minutes of walking they came to a spot where there were no windows, or teachers lurking about so they could get caught.

As soon as they both sat down Riku lit one up. Kairi pressed her cigarette to his so it would start without the hassle of a lighter. Riku stared and smiled blowing smoke out of his mouth. After a few minutes of enjoying their cigarettes the wind started to blow Kairi's hair in her face. Riku reached his hand out and moved the strands out of her eyes. He moved his finger down her cheek and caressed under her chin, angling her face with his, he spoke with concern, "Your very cute, I don't want to see your face get smashed in…"

Kairi sighed, "So you heard about that too? Figures, I guess the whole school is really going to know about this…"

Riku frowned, he felt very bad for her. He could tell that Kairi had done nothing to get abused like this… He felt this was the time.

"Well, this is for good luck…" He moved his head forward, slowly parting his mouth connecting his lips with hers. They shared a moment together, bonding their lips. Kairi had no idea what hit her, it was so unexpected and out of place she returned the kiss without thinking. Riku's lips against hers' felt like pillows, soft and gentle… he moved them in a repeated pattern, occasionally switching it up. Tears began to flow from her eyes. She pulled away from him too quickly, her eyes bugging out of her head, her hand glued to her mouth. She chuckled and looked at him, blushing, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Riku was happy, he hoped it had cheered her up. And maybe had made her feel worth something too.

.:After school:.

Kairi had skipped the rest of her classes and hung out with Riku. Every now and then he planted a kiss on her. It became so common in the past 2 hours she began to crave his kisses, rather than her cigarettes. (A/N: LOL I'm so lame)

When the time came, Kairi met Selphie outside the school. Earlier Riku had left to go home, he told her to try her best.

.:At the abandoned Island:.

Kairi and Tifa stared each other down. This fight was going to be completely nerve wrecking seeing as more than half the school was surrounding them, waiting to see who would go down first. It would be embarrassing for Kairi if she was to be killed by Tifa today… Or maybe it would be good. "Maybe I'll be in a better place…" Kairi mumbled to her self.

"Hey, come on Kairi, it's time to kick your ass!" Tifa intimidated her by yelling. The whole crowd clapped and cheered… It was like one of those wrestling matches you see on television.

"Alright…" Kairi made the first move.

She swung her arm across Tifa's face, catching her off guard. Tifa dodged it jumping back. Kairi ran to the side. Tifa saw her this time and slid down kicking her shin to stop her. Kairi tripped and fell down to the ground. She struggled to get back up, when Tifa came from behind her and stomped on her spine. Kairi screamed in pain, gripping her hands into the sand. "Wtf?!" Kairi wiggled under her, desperate to get her off.

The Triple D bitch enjoyed a challenge, so she got off of Kairi and kicked her in the stomach. "Better hurry up and get up…. Or I'll kick you again." Kairi paced herself. She pretended to struggle while getting up while watching Tifa carefully in the corner of her eye. She was rather predictable.

Kairi dodged her next move, which was another kick. Grabbing Tifa's leg, Kairi whipped her down to the ground. Repeating what Tifa had done to her. But instead Kairi didn't stomp on her, or kick her. She watched her struggle to get back up and once she did…..

Kairi looked her in the eye. Tifa's eyes widened… confused, she couldn't tell what was going to happen. She slowly began to back away…. Kairi grabbed her by the shirt and pulled Tifa towards her. They were face to face. The crowd was silent, wondering the same as Tifa. Kairi was so angry she didn't know what she wanted to do with her next…….

To… Be… Continued….

**A/N: LOL I started running out of idea's... The end. D: Omg at least I updated. WTH. It's been 2 years people. 2 YEARS WTF? D: LAME IM SO SORRY.**

**So yeah. It's kinda lame right now. I'll update when I get a good idea what's coming next!!**

**I love you all R+R PLZZZZZ 333**


End file.
